Low Noise Amplifiers (LNAs) are a key component in wireless receiver front-ends. Design of an LNA involves numerous trade-offs between noise figure, gain, linearity, impedance matching, current consumption, and chip area. The present disclosure provides LNAs that exhibit favorable characteristics for some applications.